baycoveterracefandomcom-20200214-history
Everything You Love
"Everything You Love" is the ninth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. It directly follows the events of episode 7, "A Proud Father". Trip falls into depression following the death of Pat McGiggles and finds himself at odds with a mysterious man on the street. Malachi and Kimberly continue to be at odds following her springing him from prison. Clint and Serena pursue the fugitive Professor Vannigan to her home, where they ambush her. Synopsis A distraught Trip roams the streets of Bay Cove Terrace, grieving the fallen Pat McGiggles. He bumps into a stranger talking on a cell phone, who berates Trip for his inattentiveness then slaps him in the face. Trip vows to remember him. Having escaped a deadly standoff with Elliott and Nirvana, Kimberly grills Malachi as to the whereabouts of the buried treasure she seeks (which Malachi has forgotten the location of). Malachi rambles about anything but the treasure, and Kimberly loses patience, knocking him unconscious. Serena Dannon surprises the fugitive Professor Vannigan in her home, armed with a gun and wine. Vannigan begs for leniency until Serena exposes Vannigan as being the very monster that killed Pat McGiggles. Clint appears, revealed to have shape shifted into the glass of wine that Serena was drinking from. He munches on Nabisco whole grain crackers as Serena and Vannigan continue their showdown. In a park, Trip happens upon the cruel stranger once again. When he overhears the stranger speaking ill of the late Pat McGiggles, Trip snaps, attacking the man with a barrage of wrestling moves. Malachi awakens to find himself restrained. Kimberly is furious that he is unable to assist in regaining the buried treasure. In a cliffhanger ending, she threatens to shave off his beloved mustache in retaliation. Storylines Trip's Father Trip grieves the death of his late father, Pat McGiggles, in this episode, leading to his clashing with a stranger in the streets over his memory. The Monster Clint and Serena pursue Professor Vannigan, who is revealed to be the unseen monster from the prior episode, "A Proud Father". Vannigan's monster status is touched on again in the following episode, "A Tale of Two Trips", then vanishes before reappearing during the Bay Cove Nights saga. Malachi & Kimberly After having been reunited in episode 6, "Clint's Second Chance", Kimberly continues to grow impatient with Malachi, who is unable to assist her in her pursuit of buried treasure. The cliffhanger ending of the episode marks the final time Malachi and Kimberly are seen together until episode 28, "The Book of Malachi". Clint's Redemption In this episode, Clint and Serena continue their hunt for Professor Vannigan, Clint doing so in order to redeem his soul following his death and resurrection (in episode 5, "The Election") and his quest to climb the "good deeds" pyramid as outlined by Drumsey in Episode 6, "Clint's Second Chance". Trivia *This episode marks the first recasting of Trip. He is played by Kenny Davis, while former Trip actor Tyler Swank appears as the antagonistic stranger.